


Bet Your Stars

by salmonkun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonkun/pseuds/salmonkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a bunch of one word prompts folded into lucky stars and put into a jar, this is where the prompts will go. inspired by avoidingavoidance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet Your Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Nyctophilia/Scotophillia: A love it preference for the night or darkness.

I've always preferred nighttime. The soothing way clouds rolled past the moon, swallowing it's brightness, the way stars shimmer and the low streets lights that incandesce across the town. 

I always found it soothing to bask in the way shadoes swallowed most of the world, I found it calming to walk the streets at night, breathing the splitting air that would earn me a cold or two throughout the colder months. I'd always preferred the darkness, the night sky and the quiet eeriness of the streets. That was, until I found stars on Marco Bodt's cheeks and glistening galaxies in his eyes. I still go wandering at night but it's no longer out in the cold air of the streets, instead I wander the galaxy planes embedded in his eyes and feel his feather light kisses rather than the stinging bite of frost-bitten wind. 


End file.
